The traditional filler wire method of welding (e.g., a gas-tungsten arc welding (GTAW) filler wire method) provides increased deposition rates and welding speeds over that of traditional arc welding alone. The filler wire, which leads a torch, is resistance-heated by a separate power supply. The wire is fed through a contact tube toward a workpiece and extends beyond the tube. The extension is resistance-heated such that the extension approaches or reaches the melting point and contacts the weld puddle. A tungsten electrode may be used to heat and melt the workpiece to form the weld puddle. The power supply provides a large portion of the energy needed to resistance-melt the filler wire. In some cases, the wire feed may slip or faulter and the current in the wire may cause an arc to occur between the tip of the wire and the workpiece. The extra heat of such an arc may cause burnthrough and spatter. The risk of such an arc occurring is greater at the start of the process where the wire initially comes in contact with the workpiece at a small point. If the initial current in the wire is too high, the point may burn away, causing an arc to occur.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with embodiments of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.